craytelfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki Guide/Page Formats
Once you have finished production for your film or series, you will need to start creating pages for you project. Follow the guide below for the page formats for films and tv series. Films Film Page The first thing you will create is the information page for your film. This will have many different elements starting with the infobox. Use the template InfoboxMovie and start filling out the entries. Ignore the image for now as that will come later. Only fill in the following fields: * Director * Writer * Screenwriter * Based On (If it is an adaptation) * Narrator (If Applicable) * Starring; Only list the main cast of the film. Does not need to be complete if casting is unfinished. * Music By * Cinematography By * Edited By The remaining fields will be filled in by the producer. After finishing the infobox, you are now ready to fill in the rest. Introduce your film in the following format: [Insert Film Title] is an American genre film scheduled to be released on release date. It will star main cast. The first heading is the Plot. Type in a short gist or summary of your plot that introduces the story of the film without giving away any important details. This should be a hook to get audiences curious about the film. It should be at least one sentence long, but not too vague. The second header is the Cast. It should list all confirmed cast members along with the character they are playing. Make sure that the actor names are linked to the pages, but do not create links for the characters. Each, if not most of the characters should have a one sentence description of their role, without giving away important plot points of the film. It can also exceed one sentence. For example: * Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Sarah Finn, the confident young research scientist who helped discover the ability of teleportation. * Piolo Pascual as Dennis Salazar, the arrogant senator who funded the research on teleportation, and Sarah's boss. The remaining headers for the page (Production, Release, Sequel) will be filled out by the producer accordingly. Character Page Character pages should only be created after the film has been released. Only then can creators write up full page information on each main characters. You only need to create character pages for main characters and other supporting characters who are important to the film. However, in a trilogy or franchise films, you can create character pages for those you think is necessary. For other characters who do not have character pages, you can update their character description on the main film page (instead of one sentence, you can write up a longer one). Like the film page, the first to do is the infobox. You will use the InfoboxCharacter. You only need to fill in the fields you think are necessary. The infobox are fitted to be used for any kinds of characters. It is up to you to decide how you are going to layout your character page but the most simple layout is to have a short introduction on the top similar to a film: Anthony Desmund is a CIA Agent, who was chosen to lead an elite team to retrieve an asset in Iraq. He is portayed by Mike Vogel. The first header will then introduce the character with much more detail, going over the personality or characteristic. You can choose to add other headers, depending on the information you have made for you characters. The images for your film, including logos, program title cards, and character photos will be completed by the studio and will be explained in the next guide. However, if you are making an animated film, you are responsible for making the character photos, as long as it follows the guideline of having 720px x 1000px (width x height) in size and having a mid or high quality. TV Series Cast Photos Cast photos should be created using the size 500x700 (width x height). This is the format that all cast photos follow in the wiki. Use the following example on the left to make sure that when uploading your photo, it matches the one on the left. It would be recommended that the person in the photo is adjusted so that only its head and a part of the upper body is shown. However, if such picture does not exist, it is acceptable to have a head-to-waist shot or other shots. Use high definition photos if possible and avoid using photos with watermark. Also avoid using group photos, cropping the actor out. If no solo picture exists, the last resort would be to crop the actor out from the group photo. Here are some examples of programs and sites to use when editing the photo: * Photoshop (program) * Pixlr (Online) If you know any other free online programs, feel free to add to the comments below. Logo Logos are one of the hardest part in creating a program. This is usually the very first thing done. In Fanfic Channel, we require every creators to create a high-definition logo using any programs. The size usually used by admins are 3840x2560 (width x height). This should be created separate from the program title card, in case only the logo is needed. This should also be created in a png file (transparent background). If creators are unable to create this kind of logo, contact Aaron and leave a message on his message wall, including your name, program title and a little description on what the logo should be and what it will be used for. If you are creating your own logo, make sure that it is the correct size. Save the file separately in a png file and submit to fanficchannel@mail.com . Program Title Card Program title cards are the photos used for the main page of a series, film, talk show or shorts. This are created using the size 1280x720 (width x height). Before this can be created, make sure to create a high definition logo first. Pages Series Pages To create a series page, there are a number of sections needed. First of all, an infobox is required for ever series page. The template SubjectSeries should be used. A brief summary of the series will be on the top of the page, which may include details on when the series was ordered, how many episodes it was ordered for, production details, renewals, cast and/or members, and even a gist of the series plot. The next heading would introduce the plot of the series. There should be a different paragraph for the each season focus for the plot. The third heading will feature a list of the Main, Recurring or even a Minor cast and characters list. A short one or two sentence intro can be included along the list for each characters. The next heading will show a brief table of summary of the episodes and seasons. The last required heading would be production details. It can include filming details, casting details, writing details and broadcast details. Season Pages